Utter Chaos
by fairygirl90
Summary: Natsu has come to a dramatic realization after meeting a gorgeous blonde, but it's not who you think! Join him on his path to true love in the crazy Fairy Tail Academy for delinquents as they struggle to be together through many misunderstandings and obstacles. Be warned that there is mature content and same sex couplings in this story if you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Natsu's realization

**Sorry in advance if this isn't to your liking. This story is about a gay couple that's right GAY, if you don't like then don't read, it may start out fluffy, but I plan to add some borderline to M rated stuff in here. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Lol to everyone else hope you enjoy, this is my first time doing this type of pairing so please be kind.**

**BTW I do not own Fairy Tail in anyway as much as I would really, really like too. **

Utter Chaos

Chapter One: Natsu's realisation

I have a problem, it's something I never really thought about before but lately it seems to pop into my head all the time. Ever since I started dating my childhood friend to be exact. I don't like her. I mean of course I like her, she's always been my friend, but ever since we were kids she's been talking about getting married and having, well kids. I used to think that I just wasn't interested because well I was a kid, but now I'm seventeen and well, shouldn't I feel excited to see her? Shouldn't I want to kiss her? Even the stories my friends tell about what they do with their girlfriends, even the suggestions they throw at me, I have to hide my shudder at the thought of doing THAT sort of thing with HER. I know that's not normal, but it's not like I can talk to Gray or Gajeel about it. We're rivals and we fight all the time, but if I say something like this, things might not be the same. I may act like an idiot, but I really worry about this type of thing. I mean I'm already being made fun of because Lisanna and I haven't gone any farther than kissing and it's always because she initiates it, she's even the one who asked me out. I went out with her because that's what's expected, right? If my friends ever found out that I'm the one putting the brakes on everything they might think I'm some girly boy when I'm supposed to be the toughest guy here at school with the worst reputation.

"Hey Natsu!" I'm shaken out of my thoughts by Lucy. She's my best friend and she's also going out with this guy named Loki. Crazy I know he used to be the school's number one womanizing jerk that all the girls wanted no matter how many he cheated on, but somehow she was able to calm him down and get him to settle for only her. "Sooo, is anything wrong? I mean lately you just seem to be out of it. You've even been going to class." Lucy laughed joking while at the same time letting me know she was serious. Damn Lucy and her perceptiveness, at least I think that's the word. Why did she have to notice that I've been thinking so much? Most people wouldn't believe it but Lucy is one of the few who knows better. "Is Lisanna treating you okay?"

That last question made me blink; "Oh no everything's fine, she treats me great you know." I say grimacing not able to give her a real smile.

"Okay… then what's wrong? Do you not like dating her?"

"Huh?!" I say loudly. Oh Mavis please let her interpret it as her asking a ridiculous question and not that she guessed exactly what was on my mind. Lucy's scary that way she can sometimes read your mind. Not really she just pays attention, but her guesses are usually correct, not that I'd tell her that.

"Wow Natsu I was just kidding." I let go of my breath, funny I didn't even realise I had been holding it. Lucy suddenly became serious. "You know that you can talk to me about anything, right? I mean you're my best friend and I don't like seeing you upset." She says softly. "Not that I want you to stop going to your classes again, but I at least want to see an honest smile and not the tortured one you've been wearing recently, okay? So go hang out with Gray, I'll try and distract Lisanna for the afternoon, but I have a date tonight, so better have fun quick!" Lucy winks at me.

"Sure thing Luce!" I say as I start running off to find my friends, they could be anywhere now that school is done. We may have to live in the dorms, but we aren't confined to the campus like some private schools. Which is weird since all of the students here are delinquent students, I myself am in trouble for lots of things; like my hair (nobody believes it's my real colour), skipping classes (because it's so boring I will just end up sleeping and still getting in trouble), fighting (mostly with Gajeel and Gray), and of course because I'm kind of a klutz I destroy things… often, usually because I over do things or just my general lack of grace, everyone knows not lot let me near anything fragile. Lis is here because she can kind of go off the deep end when she gets stressed out, she actually almost killed another girl in her class once just because she had gotten better grades, since coming to this school she's calmed down though which is good. Ugh Lis what am I going to do, I guess I'm just going to have to tell her, but what should I say? – "Ouch! That hurt! Watch where you're going!" I yell from the ground quickly blaming whoever is in front of me before they can blame me.

"Oh- I'm sorry." I look up towards the voice and see the most amazing looking guy. I'm actually speechless, which doesn't happen often. I shake my head just what is so amazing about him? I can't tear my eyes away for some reason. "I didn't hit you that hard did I?" the guy asks with a smirk, I start blushing he probably thinks I'm an idiot now. He reaches down and offers me his hand, surprisingly I take it. I don't understand why I'm accepting his help usually at this point I'd have already started beating this guy to a pulp! He's smirked at me, he knocked me over and now he has the gall to help me! Why aren't I angry?! What the hell?! "I'm Sting by the way, Sting Eucliff." He casually introduces himself as he helps me to my feet. Is it just me or did he take too long to let go of my hand? Wait why am I disappointed that he let go?! My face feels hot; my hand is tingling like I've grabbed an electric fence. What is this weird feeling?! "Um… are you okay?" he asks waving his hand in front of my face, this time he actually looks concerned, must think I hit my head when I fell, great first impression I'm making.

"Oh, y-yeah, um my name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you." I say giving him a huge smile to show that I'm alright, for some reason right now my smile doesn't feel forced, it's been awhile since I've smiled this sincerely, just thinking that makes my smile get even bigger.

"Nice to meet you too Natsu, next time though you really should watch where you are going, especially when you run so fast." Sting teases. Huh? He knew it was my fault for running into him and he was still this nice? He checks his watch and his face goes pale. "I've got to go, I'll see you around!" he shouts as he walks away. I watch him leave and I realise that I am full of energy. I haven't felt like this in months! I look up and see a familiar head of dark hair heading back to the dorms.

"OI! PERVERT!" I yell to get his attention. It was Gray; he's in this school because of his habit of stripping without realising it and well his fighting too.

"What do you want Flamebrain?!" he yells back, great he's ready to fight. This is great! After about an hour of fighting in the street we start heading to the dorms arguing over who won as we both can no longer fight. "Hey Natsu? What's gotten you in such a good mood?" Gray asks suddenly as we get to the dorms.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it's been a while since you've smiled like that. Did something happen today?" I look at him confused. He rolls his eyes, but continues. "Also did you know that this is the first time in months that we've actually fought? You haven't been yourself."

"Huh, that's weird. I hadn't noticed." Obvious lie but what else can I say. I start to think of when I started to feel normal again. I'll talk to Lucy later, she's really good at helping me realise things when I can't think of them myself. Maybe she can tell me what happened when I met that guy too. I start blushing as I realise, on my own that I've been happy since I met HIM. No that's wrong I was pissed because he knocked me down and insulted me by offering me his help. I needed to fight someone to get rid of my anger, that's what that was.

"Whoa, Natsu what's up? Why're you blushing?... No way?! Did something finally happen between you and Lisanna?! Dude spill!" Gray commanded.

"What?! No! I've – I've got to talk to Lucy!" I yell as I run towards the girls dorm, not even bother to text or call Luce from my cell phone, I just run straight to her window and climb up the tree to get there.

"Luuuuce! – What?! Oh Mavis!" I yell almost falling from the window sill. Apparently I had *cough interrupted her and Loki, man was this awkward. Okay just turn away I don't want to accidentally stare at Loki and make things worse.

"NATSU! Gaah! Stop looking at me and turn away!" Lucy smacks me. Right not good to look at girls when they don't have their shirts on.

"Luuuuce." I whine staring at the ceiling so as not to look at anyone. "I need to talk to you."

"Couldn't you have called? At least then I would have had some warning." Loki grumbles, and him knowing that Luce would help me no matter what she had been doing, starts getting his things together. "See you later Princess." He says then he glares at me before he walks out the door. Seriously what the hell did I do?

"Okay Natsu, "Lucy says with her sickly sweet voice that usually means I'm in trouble. "What is so important that you had to interrupt my date?"

"Well you said I could talk to you about anything and I feel like I have something to tell you, but I don't know what it is. So I guess I have more of a question to ask." I say very fast aware that she is seconds away from either kicking me or kicking me out. I look at her and take her silence as approval to go on. "Okay so I just want to know what it means when you get this really strange tingling sensation, you know in your stomach." Lucy's eyes widen. "You know it's like you're falling, but you're not and you just want to smile even if you are super pissed because you just got knocked down."

"Natsu?" Lucy asks gently. "Are you saying that you've felt that way?" I nod. "Oh Mavis! Wow! I can't believe it! Natsu is in love! Who would have thought?! Wow Lisanna is going to be so happy!" Lucy squeals as she dances on her toes.

I frown. "Lisanna? What does this have to do with Lisanna?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asks, her face falling a little as she freezes. "You mean you like someone else?"

"So this feeling means that you like someone?" I ask just to confirm. She nods her head a little. "That can't be! You sure that it doesn't mean that I hate this person?! I mean that guy is the worst! He knocked me down and laughed at me and then offered to help me like I was a helpless idiot!"

Lucy giggles. "Natsu you are a helpless idiot and it definitely means you like… wait HIM?!" she shrieks.

"Ow Luce, my ears!" I glare at her.

"What do you mean by _him_? Since when are you into guys?" Lucy interrogates not really lowering the volume, but thankfully lowering the pitch.

"What?! No! I'm not! At least I don't think I am, but if it's true that that feeling means I like him, then it must be true. But why? I mean he's not that nice of a guy he made fun of me, but for some reason I couldn't pick a fight with him like I usually do and when he helped me up I felt like I was on fire, and even now just thinking about it I feel the same and I can't help but smile. Gaaaaah! This so confusing! What the hell is happening to me?!"

"Wow, that's awesome you like someone so much after just one meeting." Lucy says when I finally take a breath. "I can see how much you like him, you really have it bad." Lucy chuckles.

"Well Natsu, I think it's pretty obvious you're gay or at least gay for him. You're going to have to -" Just then the door to Lucy's room opened and Lucy shut up right away, because standing in the doorway was Lucy's roommate.

"Hey Lucy! Natsu what are you doing here? I thought Lucy was supposed to be having a date?"

"Oh, hey… Lisanna."

End of Chapter

**Author's note**

**So I know that that was kind of long and I guess I already entered into M territory by making it so obvious what Loki and Lucy were doing, forgot about that scene lol. Anyway I hope you liked it so far although I don't think my other chapters will be as long though. Please read and review if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rules of the Academy

**Hello everyone. Thank you for reading this , even if I haven't gotten any reviews yet I still want to see where this story takes me so I am going to keep writing it until I get writer's block or until the end. This time we get to see what Sting was thinking. Well I hope you enjoy!**

**Again I do NOT own Fairy Tail. *sobbing I know I wish I did though.**

Utter Chaos

Chapter 2: Rules of the academy

Sting's POV

I know I was avoiding going to the school, I just didn't want to have be assigned to my dorm yet. To tell the truth I've been avoiding anytime where I'm not doing anything, that's because if I relax for even a second I start thinking about him again. Damn that backstabbing, emotionless bastard! I should have known that nothing good would have come from going out with him! A guy like that just doesn't feel anything, ever! I thought that maybe I could change that, but he really is a cold, calculating jerk to the core! And never mind getting close to him I can name what I know about him on one hand, one fricking hand, after six months of being together! After all that time he kept reeling me in knowing exactly what I needed to hear then tossing me aside over and over! After six months of that I guess he finally got bored and finished us off for good, saying that it was just a game to relieve his boredom! I LOVED him no matter what he did, no matter how many times people told me about seeing him with other people, I never believed it! I guess it was true though. I stop walking after realising that although I've been keeping busy my mind had still wandered exactly where it wasn't supposed to be. Suddenly someone crashes into after tearing around the corner.

"Ouch! That hurt! Watch where you're going!" a cute pink haired guy yells out. I try not to laugh because he had obviously run into me.

"Oh- I'm sorry." I say going along with it for now just because I really don't feel like starting anything now. Plus I can tell by his uniform that he goes to the school that I've been transferred to (for drinking, fighting and skipping class problems after my break up, somehow they didn't think I was manageable anymore), I have to make a good impression. I realise that he's been staring at me for a while, either that or into space. "I didn't hit you that hard did I?" I smirk at him trying to gage his reaction, wait is he blushing I ask myself? I offer my hand to help him up, as I lean forward I realise that he is quite cute with his pink hair and wide green eyes. "I'm Sting by the way, Sting Eucliff." I say while I help him to his feet, his hand is so warm I just want to keep holding it then I realise I still haven't let go of his hand and quickly let go. I turn so he won't notice that my cheeks are slightly pink. I look back this guy is still staring at me! This is weird right? But for some reason I don't want him looking away Rogue would almost never look at me, stop I mustn't think about him. "Um… are you okay?" I ask, maybe he hit his head against the wall or the ground when he fell down, maybe I should make him get checked out.

"Oh, y-yeah, um my name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you." He says with the most adorable smile on his face, I really felt like smiling back at him, but my heartache just wasn't ready for things like smiling just yet. Suddenly his smile gets bigger and it's so radiant that I just can't help, but smile in return because he's so happy that it makes me happy. Wait why am I so happy that he's happy I'm supposed to be miserable.

"Nice to meet you too Natsu, next time though you really should watch where you are going, especially when you run so fast." I tease a reflex, whenever I'm nervous or in an awkward situation I often turn sarcastic as a defence. I kind of regret saying it now since his face fell a bit; to avoid the awkwardness I check my watch. Crap! Is that really the time?! I have to go, the school may have a free roam policy, but the actual school is only open so late and I need to get in to get my stuff for tomorrow and my room key! "I've got to go, I'll see you around!" I shout as I take off towards the school. I'm kind of disappointed to leave him by himself, who knows he might actually hurt himself next time, but I'm comforted by the fact that I'll definitively get to see him tomorrow. After all we go to the same school now. As I run toward the school I realise that I might like this guy, it's been a long time since I've liked anyone other than Rogue, but I can't be sure since I'm still too angry with how things have turned out. I'll just have to see what happens tomorrow, I'll at least hope that he doesn't have a girlfriend, what a waste of a cute guy like that on a girl.

When I get to the front gate of Fairy Tail Academy (named that way because no matter how bad the kids are it's still a private school that parents who either have no other choice or parents who don't want to have anything to do with their rebellious kids pay to send their kids for "reform") I see just how big the place is, all that money from the parents isn't going to waste apparently. At my old school Saber tooth we called this place a dump for trash kids who had nowhere else to go, I guess I'm one of them now. I take a deep breath and hurry to the headmaster's office, and I see a small man with a weird hat sitting on his desk.

"You're late." He says. "Try not to do that for your classes, unless you manage to pass with high enough grades, then you can sometimes let your attendance slide. We had an enforcement group that likes to keep other students in line, sometimes they are overzealous in their work so I would suggest at least following the few rules that we have and you won't have a problem.

Those few rules being:

Pass your classes, failing grades are not tolerated here (passing with high grades also gives you certain privileges like being able to skip class when you want among other things)

If you are going to fight do it somewhere other than the classroom and no fighting beyond simple sparring, serious injury to another person will be returned to you

There is a curfew (although most don't follow it) so don't get caught sneaking out or in past eleven

If you are going to have sex, make sure it is consensual and that you use protection as we are not here for you to procreate or spread diseases

Other than that most anything is allowed as long as it does not affect your studies. Also here is your class schedule, your room key and your uniform. Now if you'll excuse me it's time I go, I've been here too long waiting for you so get out and head to your dorm." He finishes leaving.

When I get to my dorm I smirk, it's the closest thing I can do to a smile lately, well except that one time when I was so overwhelmed by that guy's smile, what was his name again? Oh yeah Natsu, shouldn't be too hard to forget. I'm lost in daydreams as I fall onto the bed and fall asleep almost immediately. I really have been too busy lately.

End Chapter

**Author's note**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. At least Sting can tell what his own feelings are, let's hope he's not too heartbroken to do something about them though. I wanted to make it a school for delinquents because everyone is so crazy that it's hard to picture any of them actually going to a normal school, but instead of hard reform I wanted to keep it as a free spirited place without too many rigid rules. Thanks for reading please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Impression

**Thank you everyone who is still reading this. I really enjoy trying to make different pairings in my stories, I've only published 3 so far but my main pairings are all different, even though I love my Nalu it's fun to mix it up. Also this story does have some anti-Lisanna going on so if you don't want to see Lisanna act like at total idiot/ bitch/ crazy person you are going to have to stop reading after this chapter. Again I do not own Fairy Tail. (Yay I remembered to add the disclaimer, I usually forget it in my other stories lol).**

Utter Chaos

Chapter 3: First Impression

Sting's POV

Man what a crazy dream, if only it could have been real then for sure I wouldn't be thinking of Rogue anymore, although I've thought about him less and less since meeting that cute guy yesterday. Even in that dream, that dream was so good it makes me realise that I might like that pink haired cutie more than I realised, I wonder if I actually did those things to him what kind of facial expressions he would have, Rogue never showed any not even when we were doing it. Well today's the day I actually get to really meet him, I wonder what he' here for though. As I start heading towards the school building I notice the guy from yesterday at the girl's dorm, he's with two girls; one hugs him, the other gives him a kiss and starts dragging him towards the school while the blond just laughs. To be honest seeing that he has a girlfriend hurts a lot more than I thought it would, it kind of feels like when Rogue first broke up with me, why does it feel this intense when I just met the guy yesterday?! I look around; no one can see me like this, from what I hear this place is like a pack of wolves if you show a weakness they go in for the kill. I hear the bell I better head to homeroom fast, maybe he'll be there and I can at least look at him during class.

Jeez who knew that standing in front of a bunch of people who look bored out of their minds could be so unnerving? "Class we have a new transfer student please make him feel welcome." I check out the class, there are the blond and the white haired chick from earlier, but those are the only two I recognize from the sea of people I saw this morning.

"Hello my name is Sting Eucliff; I hope we can _get along_." I say emphasising the last part as I stare at the white haired girl intently. I only mean to tease, since there is no way that I would ever want to get along with her, but making fun of people has become fun for me lately. I sit down drinking in people's reactions to my apparent interest. On person in particular; some guy with weird orange hair and sunglasses inside, decided to warn me off, hilarious. Said that she had a boyfriend and that he was his friend and he that he wouldn't let anyone get in the way of their happiness. I just smirked at him at least until I was hit by a book, a book that was apparently a part of a set that was aimed at both of us.

"Tch! Loki, new guy are you guys going to pay attention now?! I'll throw more than a book if you continue to talk while I'm speaking!" the teacher roared.

"Sorry Aquarius" Loki apologised and quickly tossed the book back at her, she caught it easily then looked at me, I guess I'm supposed to give the book back. I chuck the book at her, but there is no way in hell I'm going to apologise like that wimp beside me. After a few more seconds of waiting Aquarius marches up to my desk and grabs my collar. "ARE. YOU. GOING. TO. INTERUPT. MY. CLASS. AGAIN?" she asks through clenched teeth while glaring at me, I'm almost being lifted out of my seat, shit this chick is strong, guess you'd need to be in a classroom full of delinquents.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." I mutter.

"That's right, if you want to socialise during class time show me you're good grades and you can get out. Now back to our lesson." I look around that probably wasn't the best impression, but judging how no one was laughing or anything it looked like most people had been treated like this by this teacher before, the blond girl even gave me a sympathetic smile. Hopefully today goes by quickly enough.

Natsu' POV

Finally break time! I let out a huge yawn, English is the worst class to have first thing all it does is put me to sleep, but it's one of the few classes that I'm not allowed to miss, that and history. I mean who cares about old wars and dead people, and why do we have to study made up stories or even learn how to write them, like that's going to be useful. I head towards the mess hall, I have to meet up with Lucy and Lis, and they're in advanced placement classes because they're so much smarter that if they were in regular classes they wouldn't need to go at all. I grab myself something to eat before crashing at our table.

"That new guy is kind of intimidating." I hear Lisanna say.

"What new guy?" I but in, I hate not knowing stuff.

"Oh what was his name again Lucy?" Lisanna asks.

"I surprised you don't remember considering the way he looked at you when he introduced himself." Lucy laughed. "It was Sting, Natsu, Sting Eucliff."

No way I think to myself, the odds that he came to this school right after I meet him, why was he staring at Lisanna? Does he like her? I knock my juice over sending juice everywhere. Lucy looks at me in surprise; I never let any type of food spill no matter how clumsy I am. She must have noticed my panicked face because she looked puzzled for a moment before comprehension took over.

"Natsu you klutz!" she whines. "You totally ruined my skirt! Now I have to go change! Lisanna can you talk to Sagittarius for me cuz there is no way that I will make it back in time!" Lucy says taking all the attention off me and on to her ruined skirt. Lucy dashes off with a clear look that we will be talking later. I sigh, looks like even if we go to the same school he's too smart to be in the same classes as me.

"Natsu." I look up out of my depressing thoughts; it's Lis I forgot she was still here. "I better go too; I have to pick up something at the library before I head to class. I'll see you later ok?" she lifts my face and kisses me, I kiss her back sort of, but I'm kind of wondering if I can do better in my classes so I can start going to the advanced placement classes so I can see him more often. "By the way Lucy won't be around tomorrow night so maybe we can do something then." She asks after breaking our kiss.

"Yeah, sure." I say not really paying attention and not noticing either that as she walks away she's practically skipping.

Sting's POV

Great they're kissing again; I clench my knuckles in frustration, why does that adorable idiot have to be with a _girl._

"Hey." A voice says. "Sting right?"

I look over to see the blond girl from class. "Yeah." I raise my eyebrows, I know I'm not giving the most approachable aura right now; this girl must be stupid or brave. Plus wasn't she just making a fuss about having to go to the dorms? Why is she talking to me?

"Well I haven't been able to introduce myself properly yet and I figured since you were alone I could do that now, most of the other girls want to talk to you too, but are too intimidated still." She laughed winking at me. "Anyways I'm Lucy and I wanted to welcome you to our school. I myself am here because my father could no longer put up with me running away all the time so he sent me to a private boarding school in hopes that they will keep me in line. I have a bunch of interesting friends if you'd like to meet them as well."

"Sure Blondie, whatever you say" I grimace at her; I know she's just being kind, but I'm irritated.

"Hey! You're blond too!" she yells at me obviously her hair colour had been made fun of before, people probably assume she a dumb blond.

"So?!" I say as I get up and stalk off, too irritated to talk to one of his friends, wait she's one of his friends that means I can be re-introduced today if I meet up with her, guess I'll have to find her later, shouldn't be hard we have the same classes after all.

Lucy's POV

Okay so the recon mission was a total failure! I managed to drive him off after he called me Blondie. Gah! The nerve of that guy! But still I wanted to subtly find out if he liked Natsu or if he was even into guys in general, but I couldn't even get him to agree to have lunch with us! Well I have two more classes to try to convince him, can't pass notes in Sagittarius' class because he can see everything and will shoot the note out of your hand before you can get it to the person you're passing it to, but maybe during Cancer's class he's a lot more easy going than the other teachers. Better go find Loki and let him know what I'm up to before he thinks that Sting asked me to do this, poor Lisanna though it's hard to keep the fact that her boyfriend doesn't like her from her, but Natsu needs to be the one to tell her. Let's hope he does it soon.

End of chapter

**Author's note:**

**I know I know not much has happened yet but you couldn't expect a love story featuring Natsu to go anywhere quickly, I may have made him smarter, but he's still an idiot when it comes to feelings. I figured I'd use the zodiacs (minus Loki) as the advance placement class teachers that way I'll always be able to tell what class I'm talking about. By the way Natsu's English class was taught by Charles (human version of course), because she's pretty demanding and gives the impression that she would be an awesome teacher of "proper" speaking and writing etc.**


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions

**Yay! Another chapter today! I hope I can keep going I've been sick since yesterday and it sucks, especially since my birthday is coming I really hope I'm better by then I want to at least get this chapter and one for my On Call story published before then so I need lots of rest. So I hope you are all excited for the next chapter because here it is.**

Utter Chaos

Chapter 4: Introductions

Sting's POV

God that Blondie is so annoying! Hopefully she doesn't want to go out or anything although if she does rejecting her might be fun… No can't think like that, she's the only one so far that has actually talked to me, and it's kind of refreshing. It was the same at Sabertooth, most girls no matter how much they liked me would always keep their distance either that or overcrowd me with super large groups that were hard to escape from. Too bad I couldn't just tell them that I was already seeing someone, they would have wanted details and I couldn't lie but Rogue wanted to keep everything a secret, so in front of everyone we were like brothers, two best friends who were super different but got along, alone of course we were super close in another way at least that was what I had thought. Now I finally start liking someone else and he has a girlfriend, of course he does! A cute guy like him would definitely get picked up right away! Oh well I finally succumbed to Blondie's invitation, she's friends with him so I can at least maybe become one of his friends.

Lucy's POV

God this guy is so annoying! It took me both classes to finally convince him to have lunch with us, so stubborn, why does Natsu like this guy?! Oh well its lunch and time for introductions, I look around the table to make sure everyone was there, yup, good.

"Okay guys I want to introduce the new guy to everyone here." I say gesturing at Sting aka Natsu's crush. "This is Sting." I point to my red haired friend. "This is Erza, she is the Student Council President _and_ the head of the discipline squad, and she's pretty cool unless you piss her off. She's a stickler for rules, but got sent here because she kept beating people senseless either because they were annoying or ate her cake. Most people are cautious around her because she is a super strong demon, so if you need to break up a fight she is the best person to call. The blue haired guy with the tattoo next to her is Jellal, he is the vice president and also part of the discipline squad, he is quiet and you would think he is shy, but his coolness is just a mask for his cold calculating mind. When he gets angry or is punishing someone he is a bit of a sadist, his only weakness seems to be Erza; they've known each other since they were kids. Most people think they should start dating already, I think they are already doing it in secret." Ooops said too much, Erza is giving me her death glare! "Sorry but its true! If you accept my apology I'll buy you a cheesecake later!" Phew that seems to have calmed her down; I turn to the half-naked man on my left. "This is Gray. You can probably tell why he is here, he doesn't exactly conform to the uniform standards of any school, the worst part is he isn't doing it to be rebellious, he honestly doesn't realise what happens to his clothes, right Gray?" I ask raising my eyebrow at him; he looks down and notices his state of undress.

"Crap!" he shouts as she starts searching frantically for his clothes.

I turn to his girlfriend. "This is Juvia, she was sent here for her stalking tendencies that would sometimes turn violent, however since Gray finally decided to go out with her she hasn't been doing so bad, she has finally stopped treating me as a love rival, although she is still quite controlling over Gray." I say giggling as I wink at Gray; I see Juvia's face change to her old love rival look as she grabs my collar.

"Juvia will never let you get your filthy hands on my Gray!" she states.

"Yes Juvia I know." I say rolling my eyes. "Are you forgetting that I don't want Gray and that I have a boyfriend?" I sigh as she lets go happy again as she hands Gray his tie. "As you can see Juvia also talks in the third person. Now onto one of my best friends." I smile seeing Natsu perk up a bit. "Levy." Natsu slumps in his chair. "Levy is here because she never showed up to class because she was always in the library, her old school didn't believe in self-study so they kicked her out for not following the rules after she broke into the library after being banned from it. The big brute next to her is her boyfriend Gajeel, he is here for fighting destruction of property and of course gang affiliations, kidnapping, assault, it's a long list. Actually that's how they met, Gajeel targeted Levy and her friends one time but it ended up where he couldn't hurt her, we all think she is crazy, but the heart wants what the heart wants right?" I hint looking at him, I'm not too sure but I swear I saw him glance at Natsu; maybe just maybe Natsu has a chance. "Well now we just have Loki, he's here because of his many, many relationships with girls that caused lots of problems at his other school I hope being here has reformed him especially since he is my boyfriend now." I smile at him and Loki gets down on his knee and kisses my hand.

"Only you Princess." He says seriously before sitting back down.

"Last but not least" I say gesturing to Lisanna. "This is Lisanna, she is my good friend and roommate, she is her because of assault, but we do not blame her we blame her genes, both her siblings are here too." I laugh. I notice too that Lisanna is a bit shocked that I didn't mention Natsu or her relationship with him, as I had done for everyone else at the table. I had done this on purpose to show Natsu in a more available light, plus they had already been self-introduced the other day so really an introduction was not necessary. Hopefully Natsu takes the hint and breaks it off, I don't want to see Lisanna getting hurt, but it's better than being in a false relationship. I see that Natsu is refusing to look at Lisanna or Sting, Sting just looks disinterested, especially now that Lisanna has wrapped herself around Natsu's arm.

"What about Natsu?" she asks as it becomes clear that I am no longer going with the introductions.

"Well Natsu has already spoken to Sting, so I figured an introduction wouldn't be necessary." They both turned pink at that statement. I hope Sting realises that that meant that Natsu talked about him, which is a good thing. I'm not as good of a matchmaker as Lisanna's sister Mirajane, but I am definitely going to try my best for these two.

"When did they talk to each other?" Gray asks.

"I knocked him down the other day." Sting shrugs. I bite my lip at the shocked faces around the table and Natsu sinks further into his chair his face burning with embarrassment now. Sting of course had no idea how impacting his simple statement was.

"How the hell are you both in one piece?!" Gajeel asks. "I mean this guy knows to hold back with us at school, but a total stranger knocking him over and neither of you are beaten to a pulp? Not to mention you guys _talked_?!"

"Hey Gajeel calm down, Natsu hasn't been himself lately, the first time we fought in months was just yesterday." Gray interrupts, not realising why his friend had been acting like that. I know I should shut him up soon, most of the guys are idiots but the girls in our group are pretty smart. I can't have anyone guess what's going on before Natsu is ready to say anything.

"Anyways." I say brightly. "I think we should talk more about what we are going to do this weekend." I mentally face palm at my lame attempt to change the subject. I think that got everyone's attention more than anything else. All the girls are looking at me with question marks over their heads, plus Jellal and even Sting is looking at me strangely. Lisanna is now grabbing onto Natsu so tight that it must hurt him now, probably since I still haven't said anything about their relationship, I wonder if she realises why I've done this yet. I sigh and join the conversation that had begun without me.

End of chapter.


	5. Chapter : Notes

**Hey everybody! I know it's been a while since I have posted anything so I started writing the other day, to be honest I wanted to write more for my other FanFic however the only ideas I had coming to me were for this one so I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters **

Also words written like this are notes written by Lucy.

**And this type is from Lisanna.**

Utter chaos

Chapter 5: Notes

**What do you know?**

_What are you talking about? And why do you have to choose my favourite class to write notes?_

**Because all the other teachers would have noticed already. Aries is the only teacher we can get away with this kind of thing. And you are avoiding the question!**

_Like I let's talk after class_

**Lucy**

**Lucy I need to know**

**LUCY!**

_What did you do THAT for?! Now I'm stuck with cleaning up the classroom plus detention! What the hell?_

**You weren't answering me**

_Because I'm trying to pay attention!_

**C'mon Lucy you're supposed to be my friend!**

_I am your friend!_

**Then tell me why?!**

_Why what?_

**COME ON! You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about! You can't tell me it just slipped your mind that Natsu and I are dating?!**

_Of course not!_

**The why didn't you say so at lunch today, you even mentioned Erza and Jellal who aren't dating yet but not us! Why would you do that?! Did Natsu say something?! I know you're his best friend TELL ME!**

_There's nothing to tell and even if there was it's not my business, if you're worried talk to Natsu! Now please let me listen to Aries_

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! Now I have cleaning duty for a week!_

**Well answer my questions!**

_I just thought that it would be nice to add someone new to our group and since we a basically made up of couples it might be a bit more encouraging for him if he knew that someone was single_

**Wow you're twisted**

_ME?!_

**I never knew you were so manipulative**

_Are you serious?!_

**Either way I have no intention of pretending to be single even to keep someone around, I finally got Natsu and I'm not about to let him go!**

_I realised that, now can you leave me alone?_

**Sure as long as you spend tomorrow night with Loki and let me have the room for the night**

_I'll talk to Loki, but don't you think you are rushing things?_

**Of course not! I've wanted to do this for a long time and I know Natsu will once we get started. Besides you can't say anything because you're already doing it. I'm tired of just kissing I want more**

_TMI don't want to know that information about my best friend thanks_

**Oh please I've walked in on you so many times it's become boring. Now it's our turn to return the favour.**

_You plan on doing it that much huh? Good luck._

**What's that supposed to mean?**

_Nothing just leave me alone! Class is almost done and I've missed about half of it trying to keep up with your notes because you keep getting me in trouble if I don't! Let's talk after school_

**Can't. Mira said she would help me study! I want to be able to skip classes so I can spend more time with Natsu **

_Um ok… then let's talk later, please Lisanna_

**Fine be that way, but don't invite Loki over, I really don't need any more images of you two together in my head**

_Just text me a warning, seriously it's like you want to catch us!_

**Whatever maybe I should make sure Natsu walks in on you guys, make him think about what he could be doing to me!**

_That's gross. Loki definitely won't be coming over tonight_

**You're no fun**

_Say what you want not happening_

**Whatever ttyl**

**Author's note:**

**Sorry about the small chapter, it may seem kind of pointless but this conversation needed to happen; this shows how Lucy has to try to dodge all Lisanna's questions without arousing suspicion and keeping Natsu's secret all while not telling Lisanna that she is basically dumped, still Natsu's going to have a rough time breaking it off. Anyways I still have lots of ideas coming so will update soon don't forget to review **


	6. Chapter 6: Jellal

**Okay I know that I said that I would be writing sooner, however I just got busy I haven't had much time because my youngest daughter's birthday so I had a lot to do. Anyways I'm sorry if you feel this chapter is different, this is the first time that I am trying to type the story right away instead of writing it by hand first, so please let me know if you notice a difference, if it is bad I will go back to writing by hand first and reviewing as I type.**

Utter Chaos

Chapter 6: Jellal

Sting's POV

Ugh this class is so boring and this teacher is ridiculous! She seems so nervous and is constantly dropping things and apologising. Seriously what kind of attitude is that for a teacher at this type of school? No wonder Blondie and that other chick can casually pass notes like it's nothing, I wonder what they're talking about; they both look kind of pissed. Wow that chick is ridiculous doing that and making sure that Blondie was the one who got blamed for it! I feel kind of sorry for her, oh well it wouldn't do to stick up for her here, I have no idea what people in this school do in these situations so I have to figure out what goes on and try to blend, especially since I have no intention of hiding my sexuality here. I'm done pretending to be "good friends" etcetera; I'm going to be honest about it here. God Blondie is in trouble again, I wonder if it was that Linda, Lucy, Lina girl again. Who cares what her name is, anyways I have to come up with a plan to get that girl to break up with Natsu, if I can get her to break up with him then I can console him, build his trust and then take him so that he can never be with a girl again. They seem to be on the rocks already based on the way they were introduced at lunch today, although she seems to be quite clingy… Gah! I don't know what to do! Crap most of the lesson has gone by and I haven't paid any attention, looks like I won't be able to skip this class anytime soon. I wonder if Natsu skips his classes and where he goes. I wonder if there are any good corners or empty classrooms that are available to students to relieve stress, wow, when did my mind become so pure. I actually thought relieve stress before to make out of have sex. I wonder if I found him in one of those classrooms alone if I would be able to hold back from forcing myself on him, I've been pretty good because we've always been around other people, but I wonder what I would do if we were alone. I know exactly what I would like to do, but I don't want to scare him off, he's a straight guy so I have to think of a good way to get his attention and keep it without scaring him.

I can't believe I spent the whole class thinking about him, this definitely isn't what I wanted to do, if this keeps up I'm going to have to continue going to class and my chances of meeting him will be lessened to group activities and our breaks… which also always includes that group. I have to work hard.

Lucy's POV

Damn Lisanna, now I'm stuck on cleaning duty for a week. Thank God I learned how to cook and clean the few time's I ran away otherwise I would be completely useless and be stuck here forever.

"Hey Lucy."

"KYYAA!" That voice came out of nowhere, didn't everyone leave already?! I turn around to see Jellal casually sitting on one of the desks.

"What are you doing here?! Aren't juniors supposed to be upstairs?" I ask, our school is divided by grades first floor is freshmen, then the sophomores, the juniors and the seniors, yeah the school is that big. It's strange to see Jellal on the second floor.

"Well I heard about what you did to the school's favourite teacher and decided that I should deal with you before any other students get any ideas. I had to clear out a few of the idiots who were waiting for you to finish your clean up duties first though. Since you are Erza's friend I will give you a chance to explain yourself before making a decision of what to do." Ok this is scarier than him sneaking up on me. Jellal has a reputation for being a bit sadistic and over enthusiastic when it comes to discipline, not to mention he is part of the disciplinary squad so he has a licence to do whatever he wants under that guise.

"Uh- um, well you see I didn't really do anything, you see I kind of got blamed when someone else had done it. Hahaha." Okay, I have no idea why I'm laughing; I just hope that he believes me. All of a sudden he starts laughing, I am so confused, and why is he laughing?

"Ok I need you to start screaming as if you are in intense pain right now." He whispers as he tilts his head towards the doors. I nod uneasily, is he just going to pretend to punish me? I start screaming like my life depends on it. "How dare you do something like that to Aries?! But don't worry I'll make sure not to leave any marks on your precious body." He winks at me, ok so this is like acting. After about five minutes he tells me I can stop.

"I know that you couldn't actually do that to Aries, but still you owe me big time." He whispers as he leaves the room. I sink to the floor I feel really bad for the next person who crosses him the wrong way. I leave the room swaying a bit to make my act more convincing, it wouldn't do to have people thinking that Jellal let people even his friends off the hook when it comes to breaking the rules. Makes me wonder what will happen when he graduates.

"Oi Luce! Are you okay?! I just heard everybody is talking about how Jellal got a hold of you! How are you holding up do you need help getting back to your room?"

"Natsu, I'm fine although I was framed by my roommate because she wanted me to tell her what was going on with you. You guys really need to talk." I'll tell him I wasn't actually punished later.

"Well I can talk to her tomorrow; I think she invited me over anyways right?"

I roll my eyes at him. "Yeah she did she also asked that I stay away from the room that night. I don't think she plans on talking. You'll have to corner her or something before then. Why don't you hang out with me tonight she'll be back tonight and you guys can talk before you head back to your dorm."

"Sure thing, I'll come by later though Gray was being an idiot earlier so I have to go kick his ass. I just wanted to make sure you were alright first. See ya!"

**Author's note:**

**Okay please let me know how that turned out. So since it is a private school I figured there had to be enough people attending so I decided to have the whole thing of them being separated by grades, so the freshmen on the first floor, the sophomores on the second etc. however some places are communal like the cafeteria and gym. So it's still possible for people to hang out with people from other grades, but classes are always separate. It also leaves a lot of area free for students to hang out in if they are skipping class too ;) Also this is based off of Canadian high schools that are 4 years long from grades 9-12. Currently Natsu, Sting and Lucy are in grade 10 and Jellal is a junior in grade 11. Also would like to apologise this was supposed to be a Sting chapter, but I couldn't think of anything to progress his side much so I ended up putting in more Lucy fillers, don't worry next chapter will be Natsu's POV so the story will progress ****.**


	7. SORRY!

Hey sorry everyone no this is not a new chapter. I'm sorry I'm sorry! I apologise profusely I am currently having writer's block for all my Fairy Tail stories so I decided to switch to something else until I got back into my favourite fairy Tail characters. I promise to come back to these stories, but I will finish my DGM one first as I need to actually start finishing other stories than just the one. So Project: New Exorcist will take precedence for now. If you have a preference for which of my Fairy Tail stories you would like me to finish first please send me a PM I will take it into account if I have enough people asking for a specific one. Again so sorry!


End file.
